Resident Evil : Eden Project
by Sheenah267
Summary: Alternate ending to RECVX. What if Chris didn't make it on time to save his little sister? A dark story based on strong feelings, despair, horror and a secret project codenamed: Eden. Can love survive through death? Chapter 4 updated!
1. My friend, my Steve

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil and its characters are all property of Capcom Inc.

Resident Evil

**Eden Project**

**By Marie B.**

**: First chapter: **My friend, _my Steve_

It hurt. It hurt _a lot. _Claire Redfield came suddenly with the conclusion that the sky had fell down on her. Her head felt as if it were empty and just thinking made her wince in pain. She dared to open her eyes just to realize that she was kept captive in a sort of…torture room. The girl gulped and a shiver ran through her as she looked around her. There were various kinds of devices, each one seeming more painful than the other. As she tried to move, Claire sadly realized that she was tied to a metal chair. She sighed in utter frustration, thinking about how she could get away from that insane place.

_Steve!_

She was stupid. She completely forgot for a few seconds that she was with her male companion when that tentacle-thingy attacked them in the snowmobile. She tried to calm herself, closing her eyes. Obviously, Steve wasn't in the same room as she was. So, it was evident that he was somewhere else. But…where was she, anyway? Back to the base? Probably. The tentacle had come from where they had escaped. And who the hell took them back? Maybe Alfred wasn't dead, after all. Maybe he wanted to play more with them. These thoughts gave Claire the creeps as she continued to survey the room in which she was kept prisoner. That cross-dressing was crazy enough to torture her to death, or even worse…to rape her. The girl made a grimace. She had to escape no matter what. Then, she would go find Steve, kill a second time the bastard if they have the chance and go far away from that place. That plan sounded good to her. The first thing now to think about was _how _she would escape from the binds that were crushing her against the chair. She didn't have any weapon or anything sharp near her. Her strength alone wasn't enough to break the binds. She wasn't _WonderWoman_, anyway. In her pockets, she only had the lockpick that Rodrigo gave her on the island.

"Wow…a lockpick…How about a butter knife?" she thought sarcastically.

Knife? Man, was she having memory issues? She couldn't help herself to not laugh. Why didn't she think about it before? She was always keeping a small knife hidden in her boots. She just had to lean down a bit, drive her hand into her right boot and _taa daa_! The only thing remaining was to be able to cut through the thick ropes binding her. It won't take mere seconds and she sincerely hoped that Steve could wait for her.

"Please…let him be okay," she said to herself.

* * *

Claire was lucky. There weren't many zombies in what seemed to be a mansion which curiously made her remember the police station of Raccoon City and the Ashford manor on Rockfort Island. She had found her precious handgun in the torture room before she left. A boost of hope made its way through her body. She only feared that Steve didn't have as much luck as she did. She wandered in luxurious corridors, nice paintings hanging on the walls as decoration. She was so in thought that she barely noticed the giant tentacle coming from one of the paintings. It hit her hard on her right side, sending her flying on the floor. A small cry of pain escaped her lips. She quickly turned back to see the monster. It looked like the tentacle that attacked the snowmobile. The girl didn't waste time, unloading her gun into the flesh of the disgusting thing. After five shots, the tentacle returned to where he had come from. Exhaling, Claire got on her feet. Her right side ached like hell. She hoped she didn't have broken ribs, but it was the last of her worries when she heard a painful cry not far from where she stood. It was Steve, she was more than sure of it. It was Steve and he was in pain. Without thinking, she pushed her legs forward, heading for the door at the end of the corridor. Was she too late? After what seemed to be hours, she finally reached the door, pushed it open with all her might and found herself in another place, completely different from the luxurious corridors. It was dark and smelled like rotten meat. There were prisoner cells, various kinds of weapons, stairs and a metallic door. Her instinct immediately told her that Steve was surely behind that door. And through it she went.

* * *

The air was cold and made her shiver. It was dark but she could see an opening in the square-formed room in which she just entered. As she slowly walked towards the opening, she heard a soft _click. _She turned her head back and noticed that the sound came from the metallic door. She cursed under her breath. Perfect, she was trapped. The exit was without any doubt locked. She didn't have any choice, but to move forward. The opening led to a narrow passageway, metal armours standing on each side of it. Claire slowly breathed. She had the feeling that these armours were watching her, waiting to jump on her like predators. The grip around her handgun tightened and gave her enough courage to keep on walking. 

"Steve…?" she barely whispered, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her. She didn't receive any response. Her feet continued to move on their own, leading her to the end of the corridor. She suddenly stopped on her track, gasping loudly. Her mouth went dry and her legs were trembling. Half of it was hidden in the shadows, but she could still clearly see that the body trapped on a metallic chair by large binds belonged to her companion. He wasn't moving. Claire bit her lower lip. She couldn't move anymore. She was frozen into place. After what she had lived since a few days, it was the first time that she was afraid, unimaginably afraid. Was he…?

Before slumping even more into her despair, she managed to hear a soft groan from the boy in front of her. It quickly brought her back to her senses. She tried to speak; only an uncertain sound came out from her mouth.

"Steve?" she said, loud enough for the boy to hear.

Steve slowly raised his head, groaning in pain. "Claire…?" he managed to say, his voice hoarse and low. A smile found its way on Claire's face once again as she moved towards the chair. She noticed a red button beside it and quickly pushed it. The binds that held the boy retreated back, but there was still an obstacle to his freedom: a huge axe. With all her strength, Steve helping her, Claire tried to remove it, but it was pinned too deeply in the wall. She emitted a long frustrated groan, panting heavily.

"No! I can't do it!"

The young man wasn't saying anything. The brunette examined him rapidly. He was abnormally pale, his eyes staring at nothing, sweat shimmering on his forehead and on his neck. What the hell happened to him? She dared to put her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Who did this to you? Was it Alfred?" she asked, anger in her voice.

Steve shook his head slowly. With a great amount of efforts, he managed to speak. "That crazy woman…told me she was going to perform…the same experiment on me…that she did on her own father…She injected me with something…She's completely insane…uurghhh…" his sentence ended up into a ragged gasp. Something was happening to him and it was far from being good. His breathing became faster, his eyes were darting everywhere and he started to sweat a lot. Claire didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was happening and it was scaring her.

"What's wrong?" she shakily asked, putting her hands each side of his face. He was horribly hot. It was almost burning her hands, but she didn't let go, staring into his eyes which showed pain and terror. She could see him clenching his teeth that were strangely longer and pointier than before. An inhuman growl from his throat surprised her and she didn't realize that he suddenly shove her back violently with a simple move of his arm.

"Don't touch me!" he growled loudly. The girl was so astonished that she almost fell on her butt. She started to tremble uncontrollably. She could clearly see the deadly fangs in Steve's mouth. Terrified, she came to the conclusion that the young man in front of her wasn't Steve anymore. It wasn't human anymore. Whatever it was now, it was shaking violently, claws coming out from its fingers. The angry look on its face changed to a more scared one and Claire recognized Steve's voice as it spoke, pleading for her help.

"Claire! Help…me…Claire…help me…Clair-" What sounded like her name ended into a bloody groan. The girl assisted with utter terror at Steve's painful cries and pleas. She was petrified and tears were on the edge of falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, Steve's neck broke in a sickening sound, blood gushing vividly from it. Instinctively, Claire put her hands over her mouth as she was about to vomit. Steve's body continued to shake as it rapidly transformed, becoming larger and longer. His soft and warm creamy skin turned into a rough, thick and green one with scales like a snake. Bone-like excrescences erupted from his left shoulder, shining in the light like some sort of armour. The Redfield girl continued to watch the scene, unable to do anything, but to cry in total despair for her friend, her companion, _her Steve _to return to his old self.

"Steve!" she shouted as loud as her vocal cords could allow her. It was stupid and she knew it. It was stupid because Steve was no more. There only stood a 7 foot tall monster in front of her. She had to run, to escape. The green beast lifted up its head and pierced through Claire's body with its red crimson eyes, holding the now noticeable giant axe between its claws. The girl was even more convinced to run away, knowing that the boy she knew wouldn't look at her with such killing-intended eyes. It hurt. It really hurt. Claire never thought she would feel such intense pain as she turned away and commanded the hardest she could her legs to run like hell.

* * *

She couldn't say she was lucky, but as she was running like there was no tomorrow, she noticed that the monster didn't react immediately. It watched her running a few meters before it decided to chase after her, always with that goddamned axe. She could hear the weapon whistling through the air as the tyrant was swinging it from side to side, hitting the armours in a big sound ruckus. As she ran the fastest she could down the passageway, she noticed a metal gate coming down rapidly. If she didn't make it on time, she would be stuck with a raging beast ready to shred her into tiny pieces. 

Only a few more meters and she would be safe. She suddenly let out of cry of terror and surprise when she felt the axe tearing her red vest from her back. She didn't realize first, but it was good thing because it pushed her forward with a great amount of force and helped her pass through the gate before it closed. It was really painful, but Claire managed to roll on her back. She made it. The monster was locked on the other side of the gate. Though, she soon realized that she wasn't completely safe. The door behind her was still locked, and what used to be Steve was hitting the gate with forceful swings. It wouldn't take much time before the gate would be ripped off. She was trapped like a mouse. She was defenceless, terrified and shaking like a dead leaf. Her back against the cold wall, she could only look with desperate eyes the once boy she had grown of, who she had started to get _really_ fond of, smashing the gate with raging power. It wanted blood. It wanted _her_ blood. Claire finally decided that nothing worse could happen to her.

She was wrong.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

"Author's notes: (checks her pulse) No, I'm not dead. And I'm back with a new fresh story. A story quite depressing and mature, you'll see in the other chapters…I'll keep it rated Teen for the moment, but I may change it to Mature in the next chapters, it will depend on my mood. I came up with this story when I was seriously thinking about the story of RECV (yes, it's one of my hobbies :P) and how were acting the characters towards each other (Steve and Claire for example). I won't say more though; you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I hope you liked this first chapter. I wanted to describe largely that scene in which Steve transforms and how Claire reacts to that situation. I think I did a pretty good job. Anyway, leave a review like always. It's really appreciated. Later." 


	2. A knight and his angel

Resident Evil

**Eden Project**

**By Marie B.**

:** Second chapter**: A knight and his angel :

_  
Rockfort Island_

When Chris Redfield arrived to the island, he wasn't surprised to see it under debris and ashes. The place had been overrun by zombies and monsters after all. However, that got him worried. There were no survivors in sight. Did he arrive too late? He hoped not. His sister must have been hiding somewhere. She was intelligent. She survived Raccoon City. She could also survive an outbreak on an isolated island.

After walking randomly around the various installations, Chris ended up in a sort of military facility. Parts of it were totally destroyed. There were some zombies lying on the floor, their head exploded by gunshots. The wounds seemed fresh. They have been killed recently. Claire could have passed by that way or it could be another survivor. Chris walked slowly towards one of the corridors, his gun ready. He then heard a soft groan coming from an office. The man opened the door carefully and saw a man seated on a couch. He was injured and looked very pale. Chris could tell that he didn't turn into a zombie yet, but he seemed to be in a critical condition.

Chris slowly approached the man, his gun pointing towards him.

"My name is Chris Redfield. I'm a cop. Who are you?" he said loudly and clearly.

The man groaned again and lifted up his head with difficulty to look at the newcomer.

"Redfield?" he whispered. Chris didn't hear him as he continued to approach him.

"I said: who are you?" insisted the S.T.A.R.S. member.

"My name is Rodrigo…What…did you say that your last name was?"

"It's Redfield. Do you know a girl named Claire Redfield? She was brought here. I'm looking for her," said Chris, his hopes getting up.

"I do. But she's not here…she left the island with other survivors…"answered Rodrigo, his voice fading. It was difficult for him to stay awake.

"Do you know where they were going?" asked Chris, but it was too late. The man called Rodrigo was dead.

Chris heavily sighed. His task became a lot more complex. His sister wasn't on the island anymore, but at least, she was safe. The man then looked around him, unsure of what to do next. He had to leave the island, but he had no clue of where his sister had gone to. The first thing he was sure of was to find a mean to get out. He concluded that you could only leave the island by plane or by boat. He had to find an airport or a port, and quickly before he could meet zombies and other creatures that could still be roaming around.

- - - - -

Like he had assumed, there was an airport. He had to go in a submarine to finally arrive in an empty port. No plane in sight. The survivors took them all. Chris felt really helpless. But, he couldn't give up. He had to escape and find his sister wherever she was. Coming back to the surface, he returned to the military facility in hopes of finding something, anything that could help him. What he found wasn't help, but despair.

As he passed through one of the many corridors of the building, a sort of machine spotted him with a red beam. Little did he know that seconds later, a creature known as a _Hunter_ arrived to end his misery. The man didn't let it do its duty as he exploded its small ugly head with several shots from his gun. Whatever the hell happened, he was sure that he wasn't the only living human on the island anymore. Being more aware of his surroundings, Chris continued his exploration in the facility. He suddenly arrived in a large bright room with capsules. Very Umbrella-like room. He couldn't tell why, but he was sure that someone was following him. Slowly, he headed for the next exit when he heard a chuckle behind him. A chill ran through his spine. He knew that voice, but that couldn't be him, right? Chris didn't dare to turn his head. His follower answered his doubts instead.

"Long time no see, Chris…"

- - - - -

Chris couldn't feel more relieved when he saw the magnificent jet-plane in front of him. He had found the way to get out of the island and he finally knew where his sister was.

"The Antarctic, huh?" he said to himself. "I should have brought warmer clothes."

He couldn't lose any more seconds by speaking like a lunatic. He quickly hopped in the plane, warming it up, feeling the engines roaring with pleasure. How he missed that feeling. He missed the time when he was a reckless, but respected pilot. He was the best. The plane was his wings and the sky was his playground. Truth was that he was always feeling better in the air than on earth. He felt as if nothing could touch him. He was invincible.

Pushing aside his dreamily thoughts, he concentrated himself on his true goal. He had to head to the Antarctica or so what said his arch-enemy who was supposed to be dead. It hadn't been thirty minutes since he had met the man. Wesker.

He wasn't dead. He was alive and kicking. Chris thought that the bastard would have killed him back in that capsule room if that woman hadn't showed up on the monitor screen. He was alive, but different. Chris couldn't even tell if he were human anymore. His eyes…those freaking eyes…they weren't those of a man…but of a snake. Chris couldn't accept the fact, but he knew deep inside that he was truly scared of the blonde man. His strength wasn't human. He had only received a kick from him, but he had flown away and hit the wall with such impact. Back at that moment, he had been sure that some of his ribs were broken. Luckily that wasn't the case. And then, Wesker told him a lot of valuable information. He was on the island to capture that woman, Alexia. But, he found out that she was in the Antarctic, at the same place as Claire. Chris had no doubt that his enemy would be there as well, waiting for another chance to kill him. But that time, the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member would be prepared to welcome him properly.

"Wait for me, Claire. Your big brother is coming for you."

- - - - -

Snow. More snow. Chris now knew why there weren't many tourist attractions in the Antarctic. There was only snow and nothing else. _White cold snow_. Maybe some penguins, but nothing more.

"Well, maybe not…" said the man to himself as he noticed something in the eternal whiteness.

It looked like a mining extraction facility or something like that. There were also three or four crashed planes. One of them was literally crashed into the facility. Traces in the snow were still apparent which meant it occurred not a long time ago. Chris looked around, but didn't see anything else that could resemble to an Umbrella secret base. He then guessed and hoped that his sister landed into that installation. There weren't many other chances that she could be somewhere else in that frozen land. Flying over the place, the man saw another jet like the one he was piloting. It was landed on an interior pad which only had access from the sky. Chris then made his descend slowly and set foot beside the other jet. The arrival of that one seemed also recent. He doubted that Wesker had used it, so who could it be?

Chris prayed it wasn't another enemy. He had enough of them, thank you.

- - - - -

Her back against the cold wall, Claire could only look with desperate eyes the once boy she had grown of, who she had started to get _really_ fond of, smashing the gate with raging power. The beast wanted blood. It wanted _her_ blood. Claire finally decided that nothing worse could happen to her.

She was wrong.

The gate was about to be ripped open when she heard another noise coming from just beside her. She saw with utter horror a large tentacle moving in front of her with great speed. She was so shocked that she forgot to move when the new enemy hit her hard on her right side. It happened so fast that the girl didn't register that she had flown crashing directly into a wall. After a second, she realized that she was on the floor, her vision blurry, her right ribs hurting as hell and her left shoulder burning from the pain. She wanted to vomit, to scream, but she wasn't able to do any of these when the same tentacle came back charging at her.

This time, it enrolled itself around her frail and bruised body, holding her tight and lifting her up from the floor. Claire couldn't breathe anymore. It hurt so much that she thought she would lose consciousness. Her legs were frantically kicking in emptiness, trying to get her free. But the tentacle didn't lose grip on her like a snake would do with its prey. She emitted some groans of pain, her heart beating in her ears. Was she going to die crushed by that creature? That realization brought some tears to her eyes. What a shameful way to die…

_Klang!_

The girl managed to lift up her head to see where the loud noise came from and her lips started to tremble. Steve…no, the Tyrant was still there and it successfully made a way thought the iron bars that were separating it from her. It was panting and grunting heavily. The giant made some large steps towards her, the halberd still in its claws. And now Claire understood the scheme. It was so cruel and cowardly. The tentacle was only there to stop her from moving so that the Tyrant wouldn't have any problem killing her. That bitch…that woman who did this to Steve…she wanted to test her new doll, her new warrior…and she wanted him to kill her when she perfectly knew they have been team-mates or maybe more. Claire was sure that that whore was presently looking at them, waiting in extreme pleasure that her new creature would do what she ordered him to do. If only she would have seen her face, Claire could have cursed the woman before dying, curse her to suffer and die in the most painful way. But Claire whimpered when she saw her headsman coming closer. The only thing she could think of was her misadventure on the island, when she escaped with Steve and the short time she had spent with him in this hellhole. She was happy to have met him, and even though it wasn't the greatest love story of all times, she had enjoyed being in his company and she only regretted that she wouldn't see him anymore. However, while a part of her had given up hope, another part wanted to live. She didn't want to die like that. She had to find her brother, to make Umbrella pay from everything they have done. She wanted Steve to come back like he was before. She wanted…

The last thing she allowed herself to see was the gleaming axe lifted up in the air. That was it. The hot breath of the beast was washing over her, signalling her that it was about time for her to end this life. When she heard the weapon whistling, she couldn't bare to see her executer. She was a coward: she couldn't see Death face to face. But that didn't matter anymore. She was going to die anyway. Her eyes firmly closed and her lips tightly shut, she only wished that it wouldn't hurt too much. She then felt the cold metal of the axe against her hot skin. It was barely touching her but she could feel it hesitating. The only thing she could hear was the harsh breathing of the creature. In her head, she waited another second and when she realized that nothing was happening, she dared to turn her head slowly. She was as scared as a small kitten would be. When she looked up, her gaze had locked on with its. The monster's red gleaming eyes were looking down on her. She couldn't bear watching its gaze but for a flick of a second, she thought that she had recognized some humanity in them. _Steve_ was looking at her right now. She then saw the monster's lips moving. She expected a growl or a battle cry to come out, but what came out shot a dazzling sensation through her heart.

"Cl-Claire…" it managed to say in a low guttural groan.

It was Steve. She knew it. Steve was fighting against the monster who took control of his body. Claire couldn't tell what was she feeling in that exact moment as she was still painfully crushed by the tentacle, but she could sense a little piece of hope in her heart. She didn't even have the time to think about the possibilities that appeared before her when she heard the beast, Steve, roaring loudly. She didn't have the time to see what happened when she found herself on the ground, half of the tentacle lying lifeless around her. She felt something moving rapidly and then heard screams of pain. It happened fast. Too fast. When Claire lifted up her gaze from the ground, she didn't see the tentacle. The room was too dark; it was difficult to decipher things. She guessed it went back to the place it came from. As she tried to focus her vision, she looked around her. The green beast was nowhere to see. Where was he?

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something moving in the shadows of the room. Groaning, she managed to get herself up from the ground. She didn't know why she was still able to stand up. Maybe it was the adrenaline. She slowly took a few steps towards the form lying against one of the walls. It still had green skin and excrescences coming out of its shoulder. The monster was still there. But Claire gasped when she saw the body changing. It shrank back to a normal human body, green tick skin changing into pale soft skin, excrescences, claws and fangs disappearing to wherever they came from. What remained was the pale, bruised and naked body of a seventeen year-old boy and a large bloody wound on his abdomen.

Claire couldn't divert her eyes from the sight in front of her. She was sure that her heart had stopped beating. She could also feel tears coming to her eyes. She was trembling, unimaginably trembling. She even thought that she would collapse as her knees were weakling at a fast pace. She didn't know what to do, what to say. When she opened her mouth, the only thing that came out was a whisper.

"Oh, Steve…"

When she took another step, she did collapse on her knees. She was mere inches from his body. He wasn't moving, but she saw his chest slowly rising. He was still alive. She was so relieved, but somehow she knew that it wouldn't end like she wished it to be. Steve still didn't move. Hesitantly, the girl moved her hand to his abdomen as if she could heal his wound. It didn't bleed anymore, but she could tell that it would kill him if he wasn't receiving medical treatment in the upcoming minutes. That thought made her heart ache. She, however, pushed that kind of thinking aside. He could still be saved. Before she could touch him, she felt the coldness of his hand around her gloved one. The touch made her gasp. Claire then looked at his face and if the situation wouldn't have been critical, she would have blushed. He was…beautiful. Half hidden by the shadows and by his copper-red bangs, his green eyes were gleaming with such intensity while all of his facial muscles were relaxed. His mouth was slightly opened. He looked so serene and handsome. She almost didn't recognize the Steve she had met on the island. Her heart was beating furiously as she wanted badly to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him. But she didn't do any of these as she watched him with sadness and curiosity lifting up slowly her hand to his cheek. He was so cold, but she didn't move. She then felt his head cuddling her hand.

"You're…warm…" he whispered softly, his eyes closing.

Claire didn't know what to say. A knot had appeared in her throat and her body was like on fire. That scene could have been utterly romantic if the boy wouldn't have been on the verge of dying. They didn't have much time left. She couldn't let herself cry in front of him. She wanted to save him in a way or another. She bit her lip hard enough to not let her inner feelings take control of her mind. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, that he would escape with her like they had planned. She wanted to tell him that she cared about him, that she would never let him down. But none of these words came out when she spoke.

"Steve…" she whispered, fearing that speaking too loud would hurt him. "You…you have to hang in there…okay?" she then managed to say. She didn't sound convincing and she knew it. But she didn't want him to go, not yet, not ever. He had to speak, to stay awake. "We…will get out of here…together…and I'll take you to a hospital and…and…everything will be alright…" she continued, her voice weaker than she wanted it to be. Deep inside, she knew that it wouldn't happen and the boy also knew it.

She heard him chuckle. He was, without doubt, conscious of his state. Slowly, he reopened his eyes and met hers. "I'm glad…that you're safe…Claire…You can still get out…I won't be any use for you…anymore…" his voice was soft and low; it was hard for her to understand. Unconsciously, she had moved her face closer to his.

"Don't say that, Steve…Stay with me…I want you to stay with me…" saying that, Claire couldn't stop the tears that were now freely falling down her cheeks. Steve was now smiling at her. It was a sad smile and yet, it looked so beautiful on his dying face. "Don't…don't you die on me Steve…I don't know what I'll do…without you…" she gasped out, whipping her tears with her free hand.

Steve just looked at her, smiling. He then slowly raised his other hand to her face, stroking it gently. He then let it rest on the side of her neck. Claire felt him pulling her head closer to his. Their lips almost touched, one or two inches separating them. Steve opened his mouth once again to speak, his cold breath touching her skin and making her shiver:

"I'm glad that I met you…I…" he whispered, a smile still frozen on his lips.

And before she could reply, the boy closed the distance between them. The coldness of his lips made her tremble. He was so cold and she was so warm. Steve gently brushed his lips against hers. The feeling was so good. He wanted more of that warmth. When the girl opened her mouth to gasp, he made his way through her lips with his tongue. Claire moaned, inviting him with her own. She had her eyes firmly closed and didn't want to open them as she kissed him back. It was even warmer inside of her mouth. The kiss was gentle, almost innocent, and yet Claire thought it was desperate and passionate. She felt her body longing for more of the boy's lips. She didn't want him to stop. Steve didn't want this moment to end either, but he could feel his energy fading. But before he would go, he had to tell her. He then managed to exchange a few more seconds of pure bliss with his angel, with Claire Redfield.

The kiss finally ended. The two teenagers could only stare at each other, panting. Claire was blushing and some tears were still falling from her wide blue eyes. Steve was smiling, but it became a lot harder to keep his lips turned up. His eyes had started to flutter. Claire could also feel him loosening his grip on her hand. Time for him was almost up. But he had to tell her. She had to know. With his remaining strength, Steve gave her the best smile he could offer before saying his last words.

"I love you…Claire…"

That was it. He said it. Before he closed his eyes, he looked for the last time at her. She was so beautiful with her face flushed and with the traces of her tears on her cheeks. Too bad he wouldn't see her anymore. Maybe in another life. As he felt his heart stopping beating, he promised himself that he would save her again and again in the other lives that he would live.

He would save her because he loved her and because he was her knight in shining armour.

- - - - -

To be continued..

- - - - -

**A/N:** Finally done! Yesh! Ahh, I love this chapter. I mostly love the part with Steve and Claire (sadness, sexiness and sweetness overloaded!). Like I said to my friend, it took around 1750 words to describe 2 minutes of cutscene…hehe…I don't really like the Chris part though. Anyway, I didn't want to put a lot of effort on it because it wasn't as important as the second part of the chapter. I just wanted to situate people with what was happening with Chris. Don't worry; there'll be more of Chris goodness in the next chapter. Stay tuned! More darkness and despair ahead!


	3. Heartbroken

Resident Evil

**Eden Project**

**By Marie B.**

::** Third chapter**: Heart-broken::

_**Antarctica Base**_

Chris Redfield was now seriously regretting that he hadn't brought warm clothes as he wandered in the cold corridors of the Umbrella Antarctic base. It was as though they didn't pay the heating fee since a long time…or maybe it was because the place was overran by infected monsters and because someone had let snow and water fill the place and freeze everything.

"I should have brought ice-skates too…" said he to himself, rubbing vigorously his arms.

The man had no idea where he was going or where he was actually. Excepting the crashed planes, he hadn't found any signs of his sister or other survivors. He didn't want to admit it, but his hopes of finding her were going down. Maybe she had already left the place. Considering the fact that zombies and other monsters, such as giant moths, were roaming in each corner of the place, it was quite dangerous to stay. However, he doubted that there was a way to escape from the base, excepting by plane.

At this hour, she could be dead frozen somewhere. He also doubted that she had brought a winter coat or anything near that sort of attire. Chances of surviving in such a hostile place were low…pretty low. And that made Chris nervous, really nervous.

And what if she didn't even make it to this place? She could have crashed somewhere else. The Antarctic was a vast land….

Chris suddenly let out a curse, shaking his head. These thoughts about possibilities were making his mind foggy. He had to concentrate. His sister was here, alive and well, and she was waiting for him to save her. He had to think that way and all his chances of finding her would go up.

The man was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was heading to a warm place. There was a large court with a fountain and various plants. In front of the court was the façade of a mansion: a mansion that he had already seen.

"Déjà-vu…" he whispered heading for the main doors.

Before he could enter, a high-pitched cry echoed behind him. The man swiftly turned back, looking directly in the eyes of a Hunter. The monster confronted his gaze and growled with anticipation. Chris was stunned for a second, but when he reached for his newfound magnum, he regained his instincts of fighting.

The green beast was first to move, leaping in the air, its hideous arm and claws fully stretched and prepared to kill. The S.T.A.R.S. member didn't waste a second as he rolled on his left side, perfectly returning on his feet. The monster emitted a cry of frustration when its claws met concrete instead of warm flesh. It then turned around rapidly, smelling the air to localise its prey. When its vicious little eyes found its target, it didn't have time to react as two magnum bullets flew right through its brain.

A loud thud resonated when the corpse of the Hunter hit the floor. Chris slowly exhaled the breath he had restrained since the beginning of the battle. A large puddle of blood was now covering the neat pavement. Parts of its brain were also exposed which made the man want to vomit. Regaining his composure, he quickly looked around him, fearing that other monsters would attack him. He saw none. He then took this opportunity to enter the mysterious mansion.

* * *

It was the same. Chris had no doubt. The staircase, the decoration, the emplacement of doors: everything was identical. The man then felt as if he were returning to his past, to that summer….The first time he learned about Umbrella's conspiracies. It was in the Spencer Mansion at the outskirts of Raccoon City. That, he'd never forget.

Pushing those memories aside, he slowly took a few steps towards the staircase.

"_Bang!" _

Chris totally froze. A loud gunshot had echoed from his right. He then felt his heart skip a beat. Breathing was also a difficult task. Something just happened. Something _bad_ happened. He didn't want to jump to conclusion, but he knew that it had to be something concerning his sister. She was alive, but she was in danger. He had to be quick. He had to be by her side the fastest he could.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Something catastrophic was about to happen if he didn't make on time.

He had to be on time.

He had to be.

On time.

Time…

* * *

Time...

Claire didn't know how much of it had passed since she had started to cry uncontrollably, her arms wrapped around the body of her friend…late-friend who was now as cold as the cement beneath her. She hadn't cried like that since the death of her parents when she was five. And that surprised her. She had seen so many people die in Raccoon City and on the island, but none of these deaths affected her like she thought they would. Of course, these people were unknown to the girl, but she could have felt at least a bit more humanity towards them…

But Steve…just feeling his soft skin under her fingers and looking at his peaceful face made her shake and cry so loudly. He had been a precious help…a partner…a support…a friend…a confident…a _hope_. Now that he was gone, he was nothing more than an empty shell of his teenage years, a memory of the last minutes of his life. Claire, however, saw more than that. He was the proof of real loyalty, trust and braveness. His death hadn't been for nothing. He died to save her. That thought was making Claire even more miserable and heart-broken.

What was she supposed to do now? Her only companion just died and she was locked in a dark and cold place. She was trapped, defenceless…and she had lost all of her confidence and courage…she just wanted to cry, to sleep, to disappear, to die…The pain of realizing that Steve would never open his eyes, speak or just smile at her again was unbearable.

When she thought that she had cried all the tears in her body, newly fresh ones continued to torment her, whispering to her how much she was pitiful and weak. Her mind was foggy; she didn't know what to think anymore.

She was lost.

It hurt even more to think that her bother never showed up to save her. Maybe Leon didn't contact him…or maybe he came but was killed by the Umbrella creatures. Claire felt her lips tremble violently as she let out another loud sob. She couldn't be saved, could she? The old Claire who survived Raccoon City could at least try to find a way to escape, but the Claire who found her heart beating for a seventeen-year old boy didn't want to try. She was being pessimistic, yet realistic. What could she do when her only weapon was almost empty, her body beaten and bruised and her mind into a state of pure sadness and emptiness?

Nothing really…

She could wait…wait to see that crazy bitch coming in, laughing at her, and then, surely kill her or torture her even more. And that, Claire didn't want to see it. She would prefer to kill herself than to turn into a monster like what happened to Steve.

Oh, how she would have liked to have kept her promise to him: that they would escape together. But that didn't make sense anymore…he was gone to another place and she couldn't bring him back.

But…what if…

What if she would go with him? That would mean they had escaped together, wouldn't it? The girl faintly smiled as she softly caressed the boy's cheek with her hand. She would do anything to see him again, anything, even if it meant to…

The girl suddenly shook her head, wiping the never-ending tears off her eyes. That wasn't the only solution…or was it? Withdrawing from the boy's body, she rested herself on her hands, feeling something freezing near her right hand.

Her handgun…

The brunette picked up the deadly weapon and checked the ammo.

One bullet remaining…

If shot through her head, it wouldn't hurt that much, would it? It would be fast, painless and clean. She would go meet Steve and her parents wherever they were.

And her brother? He would have one more reason to get rid of that fucking corporation for once and for all.

Claire hesitated as she brought the cold weapon against her temple. Was it right? Could she do something else? Did she have any chance to survive now that she was totally alone and vulnerable? Her hand started to tremble, but when she saw once again Steve's face carrying a small smile on his lips, her decision became clear to her. Steve wouldn't die alone. Together they have survived many things, and together they would die.

That was simple, clear and surprisingly logic to her.

Her grip tightened around the gun as she wrapped her other arm around the boy's torso. Just a little more pressure and it would end everything: her tears, her pain, her misery.

She then found the courage to smile, watching for the last time Steve's handsome face. She would die with dignity, like he died for her.

"Steve…wait for me, I'm coming with you," she whispered.

A last thought resonated through her entire mind before she pressed the trigger.

_Forgive me, Chris…_

* * *

_Claire…_

Chris quickly hopped the stairs which were leading to the right door from where he heard the gunshot. As he was getting to the last steps, a beautiful woman in a purple dress appeared before him. The man instinctively backed up. Who the hell was she?

"Oh, isn't it the big brother coming to the rescue of his little sister?" the woman said, smiling.

"You're that woman that I saw back then on the island…" replied the man, clutching his hands.

"I am Alexia Ashford, future mistress of this world" she said, her smile widening.

Chris groaned. He didn't have time to chitchat with that madwoman. "Where is she?!" he roared.

"Your sister? Well, she must have felt into my trap. Now that you mention it, I wonder what happened to her and her boyfriend…" thought loudly the lady, putting her index on her lips.

_Boyfriend? _Chris felt himself fume even more, now knowing that that woman was all behind his sister's suffering. "You fucking bitch!! Tell me where she is and you better wish that nothing happened to her or I'll shred you into tiny pieces!!" yelled the S.T.A.R.S. member, stepping towards Alexia to grab her.

The woman swiftly moved out of his way, laughing and giggling loudly. "I would rather worry about your sibling if I were you…" she said before disappearing.

Chris didn't even register what just happened, but he just scratched it off as he ran towards the door leading to his sister. He found himself in a long L-shaped corridor. He started to scream her name, checking the first door on his left, and then, he continued his way to the end of the corridor. Wherever she was, she wasn't responding. But he couldn't just give up yet. Not when he was so close!

The door at the end of the corridor led him into a larger room consisting of prison cells, a metallic door and a staircase far in front of him. There were virus carriers in the cells, but the man didn't care. What drew his attention was the metallic door. Something was telling him that his sister was on the other side of it. When he came to open it, he just groaned in frustration as it was solidly locked. It didn't have a keyhole either.

Chris then noticed a notification next to it.

"Activate the self-destruct system to unlock electronic doors, heh?" said the man to himself.

Why…did it have to be…a fucking-self-destruct-system?! Chris heavily sighed. But if it was what he had to do to save his sister, he would do it anytime. Now where was that SDS?

* * *

After a few minutes, Chris managed to activate the self-destruct system by entering the pass code "VERONICA". When he came out of the control room, he fell face to face with the blonde bitch, Alexia.

"Think you can get away by blowing off my base, little worm?" she said, her eyes glowing with hate.

"Yeah, and it's not a stupid woman who'll stop me!" replied the man, making his way beside her.

However, before he could reach the descending stairs, something grabbed him and threw him back on the platform. When he looked up to see his assailant, he only saw a pretty woman transforming into a hideous and giant ant-like monster.

"Seems like trouble…" muttered the former S.T.A.R.S. member.

* * *

Killing that woman was a pain in the ass, but the man was glad that he managed to dispose of her quite rapidly with his magnum. He then ran back to the metallic door. He could hear the annoying female voice telling him that 15 minutes were left before the base would explode entirely.

As if on cue, the door was unlocked. He slowly opened it and felt chills running up and down in his body. It was dark but he could see a smashed iron gate, weapons on the floor, a half cut tentacle-like monster beside them, and something or someone in the corner. He slowly approached towards it, his gun ready.

What he saw shocked him to the bones.

There were two people: a naked young man in a sitting position, his back against the wall, and a young woman with one of her arms around the body of the boy, the other one laying on the floor, a gun just beside it.

There were dark red patches on each side of her head. What happened to her was clear. But Chris couldn't realize that that girl was in fact his younger sister, _Claire_. But, her usual ponytail, her pretty face and the shape of her body were all hers. It was her, no denial.

It was her, and she just committed suicide.

Chris felt tears burning his eyes. He crouched down and placed his hand on her cheek. She was still warm. So, that was the gun shot he heard not long ago. He then looked at the boy. He had a severe wound on his abdomen area. Chris then remembered Leon telling him that Claire wasn't alone on that island, that there was a boy around her age with her. It made sense to him that the boy in front of him was the same he was told about.

The young man was a bit less warm than Claire. He had died before her. Maybe that's why she killed herself.

The tears were now falling down his cheeks. He noticed that both teenagers had a smile on their lips. He couldn't explain why, but he was a bit relieved that they didn't die in a painful manner. Still, he couldn't, he just couldn't think that his sweet sister, so strong, decided to end her life like that. He then came to the conclusion that it was perhaps his fault. He arrived too late. He wasn't there to protect her and that cost her life.

The knot in his throat was so big that it was chocking him. His tears were now pouring freely from his eyes and his lips couldn't conceal the sobs and the cry of pain that he emitted. He wasn't angry, he was furious. He wasn't sad, he was _heart-broken_.

He wanted to hold her, his sister. But when he touched her, he felt a resistance. Her arm around the boy was holding him tight, as if she didn't want to let him go. Chris felt miserable. He could also feel a bit of jealousy in the depth of his mind. His sister accepted to die for a boy she barely knew, but she couldn't survive for her brother, her only family. It was hard to accept that fact and Chris couldn't bare the emotions that were running through his body.

What was he going to do? Would he be able to continue his life? But more importantly, what was his life? Taking care of his sister, or trying to bring Umbrella down for all the sins they have committed? The first option wasn't one anymore. Umbrella, it was all that was left and the death of his sister suddenly convinced him that no matter what, he'd burn down and kill every person who worked for that damned corporation. He still had friends who would help him in his quest for revenge. He was alone in his heart, but he wasn't to fight.

It was hard, but he had to go. He heard the annoying self-destruct system message repeating that 8 minutes were left before the whole place would go _kaboom_. He didn't want to leave his sister in that place, but it would be a burden and it didn't seem right to bring back a dead body. Before he could decide what to do, he sensed someone behind him. A dark chuckle indicated him that Wesker was standing in his back.

"Seems you came too late, Chris. What a pity. Your sister was quite the beautiful one. However, she might come handy for my researches as well as the boy."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" said Chris as he stood up.

He then saw men in white suits entering the chamber with two large bags. They tossed him aside and crouched beside the two teenagers. Chris couldn't move. He was petrified. He wanted to shove them away, to slay them, but he didn't find the strength. That Wesker was up to something and he wanted to know what exactly.

Wesker grinned, watching his men putting the bodies in the black bags. "You see…" he started. "I came here to collect the T-Veronica virus, the virus that Alexia created. But since she had the only sample in her body and that you killed her, I couldn't take it. But I then learned that Steve has been injected with the same virus."

"Steve?"

Wesker smiled, pointing the bags that his men were carrying. "That boy that your sister seemed to care about so much. That's why I'm taking him with me. The T-Veronica virus will be in my hands now. And wouldn't it be nice if I test it on your sister?"

Chris stiffened. "Don't you dare to lay one finger on her, you bastard!"

"Chris, Chris…let me continue. Maybe the virus could bring her back to life. Wouldn't that make you happy? Of course, I'm also a gentleman and I know the feelings of a young girl: I'll bring Steve back to life as well so she wouldn't feel lonely."

"Wesker…you're just a sick son of a bitch!!" spitted the man, charging towards his arch-enemy. The blond man swiftly disposed of him by sending him flying against a wall with a kick.

Three minutes were remaining. Wesker smirked. He'd have other chances to get rid of Chris.

"If you excuse me, I have other things to attend to. So, Chris, don't die until we see each other again. I'd like to kill you under proper circumstances. Don't you worry, I'll take good care of your sister…" he said, laughing then leaving with the rest of his team.

* * *

His stomach hurt, but Chris couldn't stay and die in that place. He then ran for his life and reached his jet just in time before the base exploded.

Everything seemed like a nightmare: his rescue mission was a failure, he didn't get the chance to kill Wesker and his dead sister was in the hands of that sick bastard.

What was he going to tell to his friends? To Leon?

_"Sorry, I arrived too late. Claire killed herself because she had a crush on a dead boy, and now she's in Wesker's possession."_

She might come back to life, but in which condition? She'll surely end up being Wesker's tool, or even worse: his sex toy.

Once again, Chris couldn't hold the tears that were coming to his eyes. He silently sobbed, returning to where he had come from.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yoohoo! Third chapter finally completed! And it was a loooong chapter, hope I didn't disappoint you. Took me a good while to write it...the middle part has been written a long time ago though...So, what do you think? Claire killed herself...yeah, that was the main point or event of this story, that's why I started this fanfic. At first, I wanted to finish the story like that, that she would die and Chris would go back empy-handed...but I then decided to add something with Wesker...hmm...I wonder what he has in mind? Well, I know, but you'll have to find out in the next chapters...I'm not giving more hints though! Hope you liked it, please feel free to leave me a review! 


	4. Sadness and contentment

Resident Evil

**Eden Project**

**By Marie B.**

::**Fourth Chapter: **Sadness and Contentment ::

Fast footsteps echoed through the empty and cold corridors. Albert Wesker had one thing in mind: were they awake yet? The man rapidly made his way into one of the main operation rooms of the laboratory. He firstly recognized his two captives, both lying down on separate operation tables. Many doctors, scientists and assistants were surrounding them, administrating them various liquids in their body, working like ants in a hive.

The blond man immediately approached the lead doctor who was writing things on the girl's clipboard.

"How are they?" he asked, almost in a hurry.

The other man's eyebrows frowned, looking annoyed, before he slowly took his eyes off the clipboard and directed them towards Wesker's which were always hidden by dark glasses.

Wesker almost felt the urge to snap the neck of the doctor who was obviously mocking him. But he had learnt to control his rage, knowing that it wouldn't advantage him in that current situation. He just glared at the other man and was about to repeat himself, when he saw him moving his lips:

"The boy's doing fine. He's still unconscious, but he surprisingly accepted the T-Veronica virus in his body. He might wake up in a few hours," started the doctor with the monotonous tone that most scientists adopt. "As you can see, he no longer has traces of his previous mutation. Even his eyes are of their initial color, unlike you, Mr. Wesker," continued the man without much interest.

Wesker gritted his teeth at the lack of respect that the other man was showing him. "What about the girl?" he said impatiently, his gaze towards the inert form of Claire Redfield.

The lead doctor coughed and continued his report with the same boring tone. "We encountered more difficulty with the girl. Unlike the boy, she has never been in contact with any of the viruses, so her body has trouble into accepting it. And, of course, the damage she received in her head doesn't help. Fortunately, even if the bullet killed her, it didn't do much damage to her brain. The T-Virus mixed with the T-Veronica Virus might be able to fix it and finally revive her. But her state is still unstable and I can't predict if she'll come back or not. I also fear that she might mutate and die afterwards…"

"Then make sure that she'll come back to life or I'll _kill _you," interrupted Wesker before leaving the OR.

* * *

Chris didn't expect his friends to arrive so soon. 

He had landed on a small private airport on the country side of a German town. Fortunately, he had contacts over there and could keep a low profile. They had a hideout not far away. Since the Raccoon City incident, the gang had been on the move, hiding in a few European countries. They've been in Germany for a few weeks. It was only two days ago that they've received an urgent message from Leon stating that Claire was in danger. Chris had decided to go alone, leaving Jill, Rebecca, Barry and Carlos behind. He had gone alone in the hope of reuniting with his little sister and coming back with her. Everybody would have been so proud of him. The big brother saving his baby sister from the clutches of evil monsters: how brilliant, how courageous!

But when Chris gazed upon the puzzled expressions of his friends when they saw him all alone, he couldn't help himself to not fall on his knees, fresh tears pouring from his already sore eyes.

The first one to react was Jill as she quickly crouched down next to her partner, one of her arms finding its way on his back. She gently stroked him, preventing herself to talk, knowing that the man wasn't in the condition to start a discussion. It wasn't hard to guess what was making him cry.

There was no sign of Claire.

The other survivors could only watch speechless Chris crying and Jill comforting him. What the hell happened? Didn't he find his sister? Rebecca started to feel wetness in her eyes. She quickly rubbed it away. Was Claire…dead? She then felt Carlos squeezing her hand with his. She looked up at him and saw that he also felt sorry to see Chris in that state even though he barely knew him.

"Chris…what happened?" thought sadly the young medic.

Rebecca then felt Barry moving beside her. He took a few steps towards Chris and Jill.

"Chris. Get up. Let's go back to the house," he said, almost emotionless.

Jill angrily glared at the older man. Did he have to be so damn cold? Chris was like a brother to him. The woman was then surprised when Chris gently pushed her away and stood up on his own. She saw him nod at Barry and slowly headed towards the others. She stayed a few more seconds on the ground, a bit confused. When she looked back at the weapon expert, she found a sad smile on his bearded face. She smiled back and the both of them followed the others.

* * *

"Here, hot chocolate with marshmallows, just how you like it, right?" said Jill, deposing the hot beverage in front of Chris. 

The man only nodded absently. He didn't seem to be conscious of all the people sitting at the table. They were watching him, whether directly or just glancing now and then, not sure at how to react at the current situation.

The awkward silence was then interrupted by the grunting sounds of someone's throat: "Chris…it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. Just take your time. We'll listen to you when you'll be ready," said Barry, attempting to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Chris didn't try to shake him off as he took a few sips of his hot chocolate.

The dining room returned to silence and when everybody thought that nothing would be said, Chris slowly opened his mouth.

"I…." he began, his voice barely shaking.

Four pairs of eyes were looking at him. Their owners didn't dare to breathe as they waited for him to go forward.

"…I…couldn't save…her…I'm sorry…I really messed up bad…"

Jill was about to get up from her chair to hug him, but when she heard him continue, she remained to her place.

"…when I arrived at the island, she was already gone. I then learned that she was in the Antarctic…but when I made it over there, I found her, but she was…al-…already…d-…" the man couldn't finish his sentence as he started to sob loudly, his hands reaching for his face, spilling his beverage on the table in the same process.

That time, Jill quickly got up and went to his side, enrolling her arms around his shoulders and murmuring him things that the others couldn't hear. The three of them just stood still, watching Jill stroking Chris's back and giving him kisses on his forehead. Rebecca was once again on the verge of crying, seeing Chris like that, but also thinking about his sister that she had only seen on photos. Oh, how she would have liked to meet her…

When she couldn't bear to see the scene anymore, she turned her head only to see Barry, his face completely red. She couldn't tell if it was because he was crying or because he was mad. The man suddenly made eye contact with her and that seemed to have activated something inside of him.

His chair screeching against the floor, Barry stood up tall and imposing. That made Chris to stop crying as his head turned toward him. His grand blue eyes were now staring into Barry's. Jill was also watching him, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Chris," started Barry, his voice deep and clear. "It is…completely unfortunate that your sister…didn't make it…" he almost wanted to stop there when he saw Chris trembling again, but his conviction made him go further. "But! We all know who's responsible for this and for all the death of our comrades, friends and family: Umbrella! We just can't let them get away with it. We have to avenge our dear ones who perished, or else all of their sacrifices would have been for nothing. Don't let Claire's death destroy you, Chris. She was a strong girl, I know it. And I know that she made her possible to survive and to go against that company that we all hate, but…"

"SHUT UP!!"

Barry immediately stopped on his tracks. He wasn't even sure of what he heard, but when he saw Chris standing up on the opposite side of the table, he understood that he was the one who shouted. The gun expert then glanced around him and saw that his friends were also astonished. Nobody dared to say something. They all looked at Chris with wide-opened eyes.

"You…you don't understand! AT ALL!" continued Chris, his face wrinkling with anger. "Claire…she…she didn't die bravely like you said…she didn't die because she wanted to save the world…she didn't die because she was fighting against those bastards….no…she wasn't killed…no…" finished he by whispering. He then started to chuckle and that made his friends to worry even more.

"…ha-ha…no…she wasn't killed…SHE FUCKING KILLED HERSELF!!"

It then seemed that the house was being crushed by an unimaginable weight. While Chris was panting from his sudden outburst, his companions were completely frozen in time. No breathing, no crying, no sound.

It took a certain amount of time before Jill came back to her senses. She was still standing beside Chris. She almost feared that he would slap her, but she dared to open her mouth, too many questions torturing her mind.

"What…do you mean by that…Chris?"

The man didn't even turn his head to look at her. He just stared in front of him where Barry was standing.

"It means what it means. Claire took her goddamned gun and put a fucking bullet into her head."

His voice was stiff and emotionless like the atmosphere of the dining room. A squeaky voice was then heard.

"But…why?" said Rebecca, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Why? Search me. When I found her…body, she was with a dead boy. I don't have a clue of what had happened. Just that the boy was apparently killed, and that Claire killed herself right after that. I don't know what to think of that."

Chris then knew that his friends were all making hypothesis of their own, but he wasn't in the mood at all to hear them.

"And you wanna hear something worse?" continued Chris.

All four pairs of eyes returned to watch him.

"Albert Wesker is alive and he has Claire's body.

* * *

A few days had passed since Albert Wesker came back with the two deceased teenagers. He was tired of waiting. According to the last reports, Steve, the boy, was doing well. He was sleeping most of the time, but his body was now in complete symbiosis with the T-Veronica virus. With his strength regained, he might prove to be an excellent asset to his research. 

However, he still hadn't received good news about the Redfield girl. She was indispensable to his research. Losing her might result in delaying his plans for months…or forever.

Suddenly, the phone rang, waking up the blond man from his thoughts.

"Wesker," said he, clearing his throat.

"Ah yes, sir. It is I, Doctor Mees. I thought it might interest you to know that we just managed to revive the girl…"

Albert Wesker didn't have to respond.

The smile on his face was enough to communicate his contentment.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
